A Curious Case For Both Sides
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: (Not really a crossover with Who, more Paternoster Gang. There may be an appearance of The Doctor later on) A strange murder is committed in 1819 London and the Paternoster Gang are called upon to investigate. The thing is, they could use a hand. And there's only one man who can help...Too bad he's busy.
1. The Murder Of John MacIntyre

In London, 1819, John MacIntyre was walking home from work on a dark and stormy night. He came across a roadblock in his path. People were working on the road. He hated when that happened. It meant he had to take the long way home, which always made him later than usual. Of course, he could take the alleyway, which would only take ten minutes. But no one ever did that at this time of night. There were stories. John didn't believe them, of course, but he'd grown up hearing of these stories. Of how people went down that alleyway, then were either found dead or just simply disappeared. But tonight was a night he needed to get home early, rumours or no rumours. John stepped into the darkness of the alleyway, slowly walking down it. He felt comfortable. He didn't feel scared at all. The rumours were just that. Rumours. He could see the streetlights leading to his street, he was almost home. And he wasn't dead. He wondered what all the fuss about the alleyway was. And then he saw it.

The next morning, Sargeant Willis and his colleagues at the London police were in the very same alleyway, where a man's body had been found. A male policeman walked up to him with a wallet.

"John MacIntyre, sir" He told the Sargeant.

The Sargeant put his hand to his chin. This was one strange murder. The others from this alleyway were, too, but John MacIntyre's really stood out. His eyes were wide open, and clear white, as if his retinas were completely eaten, and he was covered with yellowy, slimey goo that his Medical Examiner had never seen before.

"You called?" said a womanly voice from beside him.

"Madame Vastra," The Sargeant said, turning towards the woman with the veil over her face and her young female companion, "I believe this murder may be more your forte"

Madame Vastra and her companion, Jenny Flint, walked up to the body. They scanned it thoroughly and knew instantly that the Sargeant was right. It was their forte. No, no human could commit something as vile as this crime scene. Vastra nodded to Jenny as Jenny pulled out a camera and took photos of the body. When they were finished, they walked up to the Sargeant.

"Leave this one to me, Sargeant" Vastra stated as she and Jenny walked off.

Back at their house, Vastra was studying the photos with Jenny as a short man with a balded head and armour walked in, carrying a tray with cups on it.

"Your warm beverages are completely finalised and ready for consumption" He said, placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Strax" Vastra said, taking a cup and sipping from it.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Jenny asked Vastra, completely focused on the pictures.

Strax noticed this and he, too, looked.

"That is the human female found in the alleyway, correct?" He asked.

"That's right, Strax," Vastra stated, "But as you can tell, it was no human that killed him"

"Then we need reinforcements!" Strax commaned, "I suggest several military tanks armed with grenade launchers!"

"Hold it, Strax!" Vastra held up a hand.

"We don't know what it is yet" Jenny reminded the two.

"There is a man who can help us find out" Vastra stated as she stood up and walked over to the counter.

She threw back her veil to reveal her lizard-like features, and began writing a letter. Once she was finished, with a quick blow of it into a candle, it disappeared.

"Ma'am..." Jenny said, as she noticed a letter materialise underneath her cup as she picked it up.

Vastra raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"Read it, Jenny" She told her.

Jenny placed her cup down, and standing up, began reading the letter.

"'My dearest Madame Vastra, I am terribly sorry but as I am in the middle of fixing a time stream mess between monkeys and Daleks, which I may have been the cause of in the first place, I have my hands full. I do wish I could help you find your serial killer but just not right now. Good luck with it all, The Doctor'"

"Damn!" Vastra cursed.

"Looks like we must be forced to go alone!" Strax said, "I am prepared, my lady!"

"Wait, Strax!" Vastra scolded, "You were right. We may need reinforcements. There is one other man who can help us"

"You don't mean-?" Jenny asked, walking up to Vastra.

Vastra nodded as she began writing another letter.

"But does he even know-?!" Jenny continued.

"He knows her, doesn't he?" Vastra asked her wife, with a tilt of her head.

"Mm" Jenny nodded.


	2. A Not-So-Jokingly Prank Letter

The NCIS Squad Room was empty when Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered. There'd been no new events of any murders, he figured the team must have taken a little break. He sat down at his desk to notice a parchment of paper materialise on it. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. He picked the paper up. 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. It was certainly addressed to him. He put on his glasses, and opening the letter, began reading.

'Dear Special Agent Gibbs, you may be wondering how I received your contact details, but have no fear as your female friend with the head of hair gave them to me'.

Miranda Pennebaker, Gibbs thought. Great, now Miranda's giving out his contact details. He continued reading.

'You see, I am writing this letter because I am in need of your crime solving skills. She told me how marvelous you are at your job. Yours, Madame Vastra. P.S. I am sending a candle to you that will be able to get you to me if you say these words, 'Avast Yen Rax'"

Gibbs looked up from the letter to see a candle had appeared on his desk. Just at that moment, his team walked through the elevator door.

"Oh! Sorry, Boss!" Tony DiNozzo said as he noticed Gibbs, "We figured since there was no news-"

"Conference room! Now! All of you!" Gibbs ordered, cutting off Tony, shoving his glasses in his pocket and snatching up the candle.

Gibbs locked the door as they arrived in the conference room.

"What's this about, Boss?" Timothy McGee asked.

"It's about this!" Gibbs shouted, shoving the letter in McGee's face.

As McGee took the letter and began reading it, Ziva David noticed the candle.

"What is with the candle, Gibbs?" She asked, pointing at it, "Have you experienced a loss?"

"I haven't experienced any loss! It came with the letter!" Gibbs yelled, throwing the candle on the ground where it miraculously landed upright.

"Came with it?" Tony asked, "In the mail?"

"On my desk!" Gibbs ranted, "Out of nowhere!"

"But what does this have to do with us, Boss?" McGee asked, handing the letter to Ziva as she began reading.

"I want to know which one of you jokesters set me up!" Gibbs demanded.

"I swear, I don't know anything about this!" McGee said, holding up his hands.

"I know I did not," Ziva stated, passing the letter to Tony as he began reading, "And I do not know why you would accuse me, Gibbs"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Come on, Boss," Tony said as he finished reading, "You know I'm better than this. This is like a serious prank. I'm more of a joke prankster. Besides, why would I include some kind of Wiccan spell at the end? Ooh, I'm so scared, Avast Yen Rax"

Suddenly, the four of them, along with the candle, began dematerialising.

"Whoa, I swear I had nothing to do with that" Tony stated.

They began materialising in an olden time living room. They all looked around the room.

"What just happened?" McGee asked.

"Where are we?" Ziva echoed.

"You're finally here," A young girl said, walking up to them, "I wasn't aware you were bringing company"

"Where are we?! Explain to me why you kidnapped us!" Gibbs shouted at her.

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs," the girl said calmly, "I take it you got ma'am's letter?"

"You mean the prank letter?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no, it was no prank," the girl stated, "We are in dire need of Agent Gibbs' crime solving skills"

"Who are you?" Ziva asked the question the whole team was wondering.

"Jenny Flint, ma'am, assistant and wife to the madame" The girl introduced herself.

"Madame Vastra" Gibbs said as he recalled the name on the letter.

"Ah, I see our guest-or should I say, guests, have arrived" said another woman's voice from behind them.

The NCIS team turned around to see a lizard woman and a potato man standing in the arched entrance of the living room. Gibbs and Ziva got into a fighting position, whilst McGee hid behind them.

"That is creepily sexy," Tony stated, "The lizard-woman, I mean"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh, right, Boss!" Tony said, getting into a fighting position.

"If it is fighting you humanoid scum require, then shall it be!" Said the potato man as he got into position.

"Settle, Strax!" The lizard woman held out a hand to him, then walking over to the team, "Which of you is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Me" Gibbs stated, glaring at her.

"I am Madame Vastra, I am the one who sent you the letter," she replied, "I assumed you'd knew"

"Knew what?" Gibbs asked.

"Of us, of the universe" Vastra answered.

"Uhm, B-Boss, if I could?" McGee broke his silence.

"What, McGee?!" Gibbs yelled.

"I-I know. A-A bit, at least" McGee replied.

"Then why don't the four of you take a seat as this young man informs you" Vastra offered as she, Strax, Jenny and the NCIS team all took seats.


	3. Unexpected Results

After a short explanation from McGee how the universe is filled with vast amounts of planets and different types of species on those said planets, the NCIS team understood a bit.

"How do you know this stuff, McGook?" Tony asked McGee.

"It's what Abby and I talk about a lot on our days off" McGee revealed.

"As your colleague has said, Agent Gibbs, there are vast amounts of planets in our universe, Strax himself comes from one" Vastra explained.

"SONTAR-RAH!" Strax yelled, scaring the team an inch.

"Shh, Strax," Vastra said, putting a finger to her lips, and then continuing, "I had assumed Professor Song had explained everything to you"

"Professor who?" Gibbs asked.

"Your friend with the big head, ape!" Strax stated.

"Hair" Jenny corrected, glaring at Strax.

"You mean Miranda Pennebaker?" Gibbs asked, recalling the letter stating that's how Vastra received his contact details.

"Is that what she calls herself there?" Vastra silently asked no one in particular, "Yes, her"

"Why would Miranda know anything about this?" Gibbs asked,"She's just a seller of illegal anything!"

Vastra rolled her eyes at this statement, that was just like River Song. Just then, Jenny leant over to her.

"He doesn't know about her, ma'am," Jenny whispered to her wife, "Should we tell him?"

Vastra thought for a moment, with a hand to her chin.

"What's Miranda hiding?!" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" Tony asked.

Vastra gazed at the NCIS team, "That is something I believe Professor Song, or Miranda Pennebaker, as you know her should tell you herself"

The team could see Gibbs was fired up that Miranda had lied to him, they were surprised at how calm Vastra, Jenny and Strax were remaining given the circumstance. Knowing the subject needed to be changed, and quickly, Ziva started talking.

"You mentioned in the letter that you needed Gibbs' crime solving skills," she said, "Why is that?"

"I was waiting for that question," Vastra said, getting up and walking over to the counter, "You see, Strax, Jenny and I are actually detectives. We recently received a case that baffles even us. We tried contacting the friend that helped us form our agency, but he is extremely busy"

"Which is why ma'am thought of you, Agent Gibbs," Jenny continued, as Vastra came over to the tables with some photos, "Well, before she knew you knew nothing about them"

"These are the photos of the crime scene, feel free to scan them" Vastra said, laying the photos of John MacIntyre's body on the table in front of the NCIS team.

The four opened their eyes wide at the sight of the body.

"He has no eyes" Ziva stated.

"It's like some kind of horror movie where the retinas have been taken out with sheer force while he was alive" Tony added.

"And that yellow stuff.." McGee said, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"We believe a vicious extra-terrestrial is the cause of his death, and possibly, many other less grotesque deaths in the alleyway where he was found" Vastra explained.

"Wait. I thought there were only good aliens in the universe?" McGee asked, recalling his many chats with Abby.

"Oh, how wrong you are, Agent.." Vastra said.

"McGee" McGee introduced himself.

Vastra nodded, and continued, "How very wrong. There are indeed many benevolent lifeforms in the universe, but there are also equal, if not more, amounts of vicious, terrifying ones"

"So, do you know what the goo on this man is?" Gibbs asked, finally calmed down.

"Unfortunately not," Vastra said, "But we do know a man who can identify it"

"Then let's go, grab your gear!" Gibbs instructed his team as he stood up.

"Uh, Boss.." Tony said.

"We have no gear" Ziva added.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get up!" Gibbs ordered.

At his command, Tony, McGee and Ziva were up in an instant.

"We shall lead the way then, shan't we?" Vastra said to her two companions, flipping her veil to the front of her face, as they, too, got up.

The seven of them left the house, with Vastra, Strax and Jenny leading the way. They exited onto the streets of London. As they walked, McGee and Tony noticed the streets looked weirdly different. Tony felt like he'd seen them before in a movie. McGee decided to speak up, and tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tony?" He asked.

"Yeah, what, McStuffins?" Tony replied.

"Is it me or does this whole town look strange to you?" McGee asked him.

"Yeah, I know, right, it's like a 1950's movie" Tony answered.

"Uhm, Mr. Strax.." McGee said, tapping Strax on the shoulder.

"Yes, human girl?" Strax asked.

McGee was silent for a bit as Tony hid a laugh by coughing, but McGee continued anyway.

"Where exactly are we?" He continued.

"Victorian London, 1819" Strax replied.

McGee and Tony gaped, with their eyes wide open.

"Yeah, probably should've mentioned that, sorry" Jenny said as she heard their conversation.

"Did-Did that mean we time travelled?" McGee asked.

"In a way, yes" Jenny replied.

"But I thought time travel was impossible" McGee said, "It hasn't even been discovered"

"That's true, it hasn't," Jenny said, "Well, kind of. There's only a few select ways it's possible"

"We have arrived" Vastra stated with her arms open as they stopped.

The team looked at the building they were in front of. It was big, cream-coloured stone building, with an arched gate. They looked up at the wooden sign hanging from it.

"'Gaol'," Ziva read, "What is a 'gaol'?"

"It's how they spell jail" Tony blurted out.

Vastra sketched a code into the wall of the prison with her fingers and the large gate opened as they walked through the gaol.

"Your intel is in prison?" Gibbs asked Vastra.

"You'll soon find out why" Vastra simply said.

As they walked, McGee, Tony and Ziva looked at all the cells. Though most prisoners were humans, there were some creatures in others that were like nothing they'd ever seen. They arrived at a stone wall, with a small wooden door. There was a guard standing in front of it.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner" Vastra told the man.

"Who are your friends, Madame?" The guard asked her, noticing the NCIS team.

"These are associates of mine, assisting me in the current crime I am investigating, they require entrance, as do we" Vastra stated.

The guard used a key to unlock the door and let the seven of them in. The room was caved in, and in the middle was a huge cell. As they reached the cell, they saw the prisoner; A gray-ish white decaying figure with all sorts of rotting gunk on it's body.

"NCIS," Vastra said, introducing themselves, "This is one of our most renowned criminals, Chekottle"

"Vastra" The creature croaked.

"What is it?" Tony asked, squinting his eyes at the creature.

"He is what is known as a Silhoucon. Silhouette shaped aliens, they are white in nature, but Chekottle here was caught in surprise when we were investigating a case of stolen intergalactic liquid. As he was surprised, the bottles of liquid fell on him, and remained uncleanable mixed together with each other. Hence the mould has grown on him and will forever do so until the day he dies in this very cell. He, Agent Gibbs, is our what you call 'intel'" Vastra explained.

"What do you want?" Chekottle croaked.

"We want to know what the chemical on this man is" Vastra said firmly, handing a photo of John MacIntyre's body through the bars.

Chekottle took the photo, studying it with intent, then closing his eyes, was silent for a moment and then he gasped, opening his eyes again.

"What?! What is it?!" Vastra demanded, snatching the photo back.

"Are you sure you want to know..?" Chekottle asked.

"Yes! Tell us!" Vastra shouted.

"Burned energy" Chekottle stated.

"What type of burned energy?" Vastra asked.

"That that is of your friend's" Chekottle croaked.

"That cannot be possible!" Vastra shouted, grabbing onto the bars, "That energy doesn't melt!"

"It can. And it has" Chekottle said, staring at the photo in Vastra's hand.


	4. The Argument

Back at their house, Jenny, Strax and Vastra were sitting in the living room whilst the NCIS team had gone to make themselves some coffee. They had the photos of John MacIntyre's body spread out on the table.

"Ma'am?" Jenny asked, "What did Chekottle mean when he said it was 'that that is of your friend's'?"

"He meant The Doctor," Vastra said, sternly, looking at her companions, "What John MacIntyre is covered in is regeneration energy. Burned so much that it has been melted"

"Is it not impossible for regeneration energy to melt?" Strax questioned.

"It should be," Vastra answered, "But if we are to believe Chekottle, it is not that impossible"

"Are we to believe the alien scum?" Strax asked.

"He was the scientist on the Silhoucon ship before the Cybermen attacked them" Jenny reminded the two, "But how do we tell NCIS, ma'am?"

"It shall be fine, as long they don't find out about Professor Song. We should be able to tell them about The Doctor" Vastra said.

"What doctor?" Gibbs asked as the team walked through the archway and took seats.

"Perfect timing, Agent Gibbs," Vastra said, "The Doctor, he is the friend I mentioned earlier who helped us form our agency. Like us, he is also an extra-terrestrial being. The only one of his kind."

"What does this case have to do with him?" Ziva asked.

"You see, The Doctor's race have a very special ability," Vastra explained, "They are able to change into a new body when they are close to death. It is called regeneration, which uses a certain type of energy. That gunk on John MacIntyre is regeneration energy burned to a crisp"

"So, does that mean our dead guy was an alien?" Tony asked.

"Weren't you listening, Tony?!" McGee said, giving Tony a whack on the arm, "Their friend is the only one of his species"

"I'm still not getting it..." Tony replied.

"Come on, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, smacking the back of Tony's head, "Even I can understand that. It means our dead guy shouldn't have that gunk on him at all. Am I right?"

"You are indeed right, Agent Gibbs" Vastra corrected him.

"Then where did it come from, ma'am?" Jenny asked.

Vastra put a hand to her chin, thinking of an answer to that question.

"During what time was John murdered?" Gibbs asked, scanning the photos.

"Night time, sir" Jenny answered.

"And the other murders in the alleyway?" Gibbs continued.

"Night time as well, sir" Jenny replied.

"Then it's clear what we need to do," Gibbs said, getting up, "Find our murderer!"

"Find where the energy came from!" Vastra said at the same time, getting up.

The two glared at each other.

"I think the murderer is the most important part of this case, Madame Vastra" Gibbs declared.

"I beg to differ, Agent Gibbs," Vastra stated, "I deal with paranormal crimes, and I believe any extra-terrestrial components foud in the crime scene take place before the culprit. Especially when they concern very good friends of mine"

"Look, you asked for my help, and if you want it, we're doing things my way!" Gibbs bellowed.

The others were silent as they watched the argument unfold.

"And this is my crime scene, so we will be doing things the way I wish!" Vastra shouted, "Your friend did not tell me you were stubborn! She told me you were a good man, with a very good, vast amount of rules!"

"Let's get one thing straight, Vastra, good men don't need rules," Gibbs said harshly, glaring at Vastra, then turning to his team, "And today's not a day to find out why I have so many. Get up, we're finding that murderer!"

With that, McGee, Tony and Ziva were up, following Gibbs out the door.

"Do they know where they are going?" Strax asked, confused.

"No" Vastra answered, fumed.

"We're following them, aren't we, ma'am?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, wife, we are" Vastra replied, sighing.

And with that, they, too, were out the door.


	5. John MacIntyre's Murderer

After Vastra, Strax and Jenny had caught up to the NCIS team, and both Vastra and Gibbs had calmed down, admitting their wrong-doings, the Paternoster Gang lead the way to the alleyway. By the time they arrived, the sun had gone down and it got very dark.

"This is the crime scene" Vastra stated, "Not here exactly, but in there"

She pointed down the alleyway. It looked really dark and really eery.

"Do yo really think the murderer will still be here, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"Do we really have to go down this alleyway at night time, Boss?" McGee asked, frightened.

"Yes to both of you," Gibbs replied, staring down the alleyway, "If all the bodies have been discovered down this alleyway and they continue to keep doing so, then that means our culprit resides in the alleyway. McGee, all the murders have taken place at night time, which leads me to believe the murderer hasn't been seen during the day?"

"He hasn't been seen at all, sir," Jenny added, "Except by the victims"

"But Boss, we're not armed," Tony told Gibbs, "How are we going to defend ourselves?"

"Relax, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "We've got Ziva"

"Are we all prepared?" Vastra asked everyone.

Jenny and the NCIS team nodded hesitantly.

"I was born for this day, my lady!" Strax stated, saluting Vastra.

The seven began walking through the darkness of the alleyway.

"We must be quiet," Vastra whispered to everyone, "We need it to assume we are just one person, alone, otherwise, it may not attack"

"Attack?" McGee whispered, with a gulp.

"Yeah, that's what murderers tend to do, haven't you noticed, Mcstupid?" Tony whispered.

"Shh!" Ziva shushed the two quietly, putting a finger to her mouth.

They reached the halfway mark and could see streetlights to the other street. Vastra, Strax and Jenny got ready, knowing they would soon meet the culprit of themany murders. And just at that moment, they heard a hiss.

"What was that?" McGee asked, whspering.

"I believe it is our culprit" Vastra whispered back.

As they continued walking, they heard footsteps besides their own. They were almost at the exit of the alleyway when the culprit jumped out at them from the corners, blocking the view of the street ahead.

The NCIS team, including Gibbs himself, were sure Vastra was incorrect when she told them they thought it was an alien. They all assumed it would have been a human. Boy, were they wrong. The creature was ten feet in height, with about thousands of tiny arms, bar two which were shaped like claws. It had antennaes on it's head, and a giant clamp-like mouth. It let out a loud screech, and a hiss as it noticed the seven of them.

"It's angry" Vastra stated.

"Well, no, it wants to go shopping" Tony said sarcastically but frightened.

The creature lunged at them as Tony and McGee ducked, whilst Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva got in a fighting position and Vastra and Strax pulled out their weapons they prepared. Gibbs punched what he assumed was the stomach of the creature and his hands got encased in gunky saliva-type stuff. He tried shaking it off but it was no use. Noticing Tony and McGee cowering, he gave them orders.

"DiNozzo! McGee!" He ordered.

"Y-y-yes, Boss!" Tony and McGee said in unison, wearily walking up to the creature.

Ziva dodged every lunge the creature made towards her, then with a spin she kicked it in the guts, in turn getting her foot encased by the saliva.

"Ungh!" She moaned, pulling her leg out of the creature.

By doing that, she tripped backwards and landed on her bottom. The creature noticed this, and started lunging for Ziva. Noticing Ziva's inability to do anything, Tony jumped to Ziva's aide, on her knees but in the process double punching the creature, getting his hands encased in the hard saliva.

"Tony..," Ziva gasped, "You saved me"

"Yeah..Well..Maybe" Tony replied, blushing.

They heard Vastra, who was cursing in Silurian. They turned to look at the left side of the creature where Vastra was attacking the creature with her swords, but Vastra's hands, along with both her swords were encased inthe saliva.

"Well, at least there's still Strax and Jenny" Tony said, as he and Ziva looked to the other side of the creature where Strax was. He knew there was no way McGee could beat this thing.

Strax was shoving grenade shaped weapons into the creature's side, but as soon as he pulled his arm out, he realised it had been encased in the saliva.

"Oh, drat," He said, "Curse you, alien scum!"

Strax shook his encased hand at the creature. The creature just swayed it's body onto his hand carryig the rest of the weapons, encasing that hand aswell.

"Double drat" Strax stated.

"It's up to you and me now, Agent McGee," Jenny told McGee, "I hope you aren't scared"

"I'm terrified" McGee replied.

'We're doomed" Tony stated.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs scolded.

"Oh, uh, go, McGee, you kick that monster's butt!" Tony said dryly.

The creature lunged for the both of them, clamping it's claws open and shut. Jenny ducked, but not soon enough, the claw scraped her throat and she fell to the ground. McGee stood in fear as the clamp came for him. As the clamp scraped his neck and he fell to the ground, heheard gunshots and saw the creature follow his fall. Then all he saw was blackness. Vastra and Gibbs ran over to their respective friends, and knelt down besides their bodies. They checked each one's pulses as best they could with what had been encased with saliva.

"She's dead," Vastra said, looking at Tony, Ziva and Strax, "Again"

"Same with McGee" Gibbs said to them, eyeing Vastra wondering what she meant by 'again'.

"Strax!" Vastra said, glaring at the Sontaran, "Tell me you brought it! I swear, if you did not, I will find a way to kill you like this and then devour you whole!"


	6. A Latecomer

"Strax!" Vastra yelled at the Sontaran, tears almost streamig from her eyes.

"Relax, reptile," Strax said, "I may be a warrior but I am also a nurse. I always have every material needed prepared for both of those occupations. You!"

He pointed his saliva-encased grenade-like weapon holding hand at Ziva.

"You are the only one with free hands, reach into my pockets" He said, kneeling down to Ziva.

Ziva reached into Strax's pocket and pulled out a golden device with a laser-type scanner at the top.

"This will help McGee and Jenny?" She asked him.

"No, boy," Strax said, "That will not help the dead ones. It will help us. It will defrost us. Please use it on my hands first, and then on the others so I can attend to the deceased" Strax answered.

Ziva pointed the machine at Strax's encased hands and the saliva began melting in an instant, causing Strax to drop the weapons.

"Uh oh" Tony said.

But nothing happened. Strax had forgotten to turn them on. He reached into his other pocket as Ziva went around defrosting everybody, after defrosting herself. He walked over to Gibbs and Vastra with the Resurrection Machine. He pointed it at both McGee and Jenny separately and the two woke up.

"Whoa.." McGee remarked, looking around, feeling dizzy.

Jenny hugged Vastra as she got up, but they were interrupted by Tony.

"Uh, I have a question.." Tony said.

"What is it, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yelled at him, worried, but concerned, that McGee was alive.

"If all of us were encased by that stuff, and McGee and Jenny were dead,who killed that?" He asked, pointing toward the creature.

"Wait, we were what?" McGee asked as the rest of them looked towards the creature.

They saw the creature lying motionless on the ground, with hudreds of bullet wouds on it's body. Then a policewoman with a face Jenny, Strax and Vastra knew all too well came from aroud the corner.

"That was me" She said, tilting her hat.

"Clara...?" Vastra asked.

"Sorry, Madame?" The policewoman asked her, confused, "I'm Officer Clementine Oswin, a policewoman where your prisoners are held"

The NCIS team and the Paternoster Gang had left the alleyway, and the police from the gaol, including Officer Oswin had taken off to dispose of the body the exact moment they all heard something that souded like broken gears flowing in the wind. They turned aroud to see a blue British police call box behind them.A man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bowtie stepped out.

"Righty-o!" He said, "Let's catch ourselves a murderer, shall we?"

Vastra gave a breathless sigh as the seven of them walked up to the man.

"NCIS," she introduced them, "This is the friend I was telling you about, The-"

"DOCTOR!" McGee shouted, only now realising who indeed Vastra was telling them about earlier.

He ran up to The Doctor's side and pulled out his iPhone, taking a selfie of him and The Doctor.

"Abby is going to freak out" He said as he rejoined the NCIS team.

"NCIS, eh?" The Doctor asked, "Great, we've got some assistance on the case!"

He straightened his jacket and started to walk but stopped as soon as Jenny started speaking.

"Actually, sir, it's done," she informed The Doctor, "We found the murderer, the police shot it and are taking care of it's body as we speak"

"Shot it? Aw, humans and killing things, really," The Doctor replied, "What am I then?"

"The human scum's ride home, sir" Strax answered.

"Oh, Straxxy boy, always with the jokes," The Doctor said, giving Strax a noogie, "Why would they need a ride home? They're from here, aren't they?"

"Ma'am pulled them from 2013, sir" Jenny replied.

The Doctor gave Vastra his best 'really?' stare and she tilted her head, letting him know she needed to give him information. The Doctor clapped his hands together and pointed his thumb at the TARDIS.

"Well, get in! I'll be there in a tic! And yes, I know, it's-" The Doctor told the NCIS team.

"Bigger on the inside!" McGee squealed as the four NCIS members walked into the TARDIS.

Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes at their colleagues excitement as they walked in. The Doctor grabbed Vastra and took her out of human hearing distance.

"2013, Vastra? Really?" He asked her.

"Professor Song informed me of them" Vastra replied.

"River? Why would River-" The Doctor began.

"That is not important, Doctor!" Vastra said.

"Then what is?!" The Doctor retaliated.

"The culprit's last victim, something strange was found on the body" Vastra answered.

"Strange how? What was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Burned regeneration energy, melted" Vastra stated coldly.

"How? That's not possible. Do you know where it came from?" The Doctor asked.

"No, we do not. All we know is that it was neither part of the culprit nor the victim," Vastra said, "but be assured, Doctor, we will continue to investigate the whereabouts and howabouts of this case"

The Doctor simply nodded at her as they heard Strax call to them.

"Doctor! Hurry your walking mechanics!" he called, "The NCIS girl with the ridiculous haircut is rambling about some kind of a manbat"

"Haha!" McGee laughed and pointed at Tony at this, "At least I don't have a ridiculous haircut"

"Says the potato" Tony whispered to himself.

"Alrighty, NCIS, off to 2013!" The Doctor said as he skipped to the TARDIS, walking inside, "Say your goodbyes!"

The NCIS team waved and said goodbye simultaneously.

"Bye bye!" Jenny said with a wave.

"Thank you for your help regardless, Agent Gibbs" Vastra said, nodding her head to the team.

"I wish to someday meet NCIS in battle where I will destroy the intestines out of each you. Good day!" Strax said, saluting the team.

With that, The Doctor shut the doors of the TARDIS and Vastra, Strax and Jenny heard it's gears cranking and watched as the TARDIS dematerialised.


End file.
